1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of food processing machines and is particularly directed toward those type food processing machines which incorporate reciprocating knifes and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The state of the art as known by the applicant includes the various well known food processors currently being marketed under various trade names. In addition, applicant is aware of the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 131,127 granted to Smith over a century ago; 567,392 granted to Hough; 2,169,323 granted to Martinet; 2,465,266 granted to Rieder; and 3,150,701 granted to Zimmerman. However, none of the above mentioned machines suggest or disclose applicant's device.
Modern day food processors predominately depend upon rotating discs for their cutting elements. These discs are limited in their ability to cut certain foods. For example, the inherent slippery characteristics of okra hinders these type blades from preparing optimum slices. Also, these type food processors require the operator to constantly be attending to the operation thereof, i.e., the food contained in the hopper is not self feeding through the disc blade structure. Therefore, the user is hampered or limited by the fact that he cannot free his hands for getting other food ready for inserting into the hopper. Additionally, the act of sharpening disc blades is a difficult task, indeed, it can only be accomplished by special equipment not available in the usual household.